


I've Got A Boy Crush

by TheVintageRed



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Author Projecting onto Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Crushes, Emotions, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVintageRed/pseuds/TheVintageRed
Summary: Jon thinks about Tim a little too much, but not for the reasons you're thinking.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	I've Got A Boy Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Girl Crush by Little Big Town, best read listening to it :) 
> 
> I know how this looks but it will not go the way you think it's going to.

Jon felt like he’d been looking at Tim for ages by now. He hadn’t seemed to notice thankfully, but if he did, he wasn’t sure he could explain why exactly he was staring at his friend like he was a modern art installation he was trying to find the meaning of. But he was so easy to look at. He was pretty, without a doubt. Funny too and cute and witty and brave and so many other things that made him seem so absolutely  _ perfect.  _

Jon had never met anyone else quite like Tim in the sense that his personality was completely unique to him. He had a way of talking that made even the most boring and mundane words seem so animated and interesting, all just because it was his way of speaking. And even if he was trying to be powerful and somewhat intense, you’d know deep down he’d never hurt you. Sure he could be dominating and imperative but never with those he cared for. With them, he was as gentle and non disconcerting as could be. 

Physically, he was exactly how he should look. His blonde-ish hair always looked fluffy and ruffleable, the type you’d just want to run your finger through in the morning and watch him smile at it. And when he smiled, you’d forget how to breathe because it somehow makes him look even better and gives him an air of comfort that nothing could take away. And when he laughs it sends this laughs, it’s so infectious that you can’t help but laugh too even if it was something so stupid. Jon's eyes slowly made their way down to Tim's lips, he watched them move as he told some story Jon thought was about the time he nearly set himself on fire making pasta, but he wasn't actually listening. He was too busy noting how soft and gentle his lips looked, he wondered if Tim was a good kisser, and if his lips tasted just like M-

“Jon? Joon? Hellooo, you still with us?” Sasha waved her hand up and down in front of Jon’s face, tearing his attention away from Tim. 

“Do you pick up any of that?” Liam was now to his left, when did he get there? 

“Uh what? No, I didn’t. What’re we talking about?” He finally managed to respond, silently praying no one was too annoyed with him. 

“Just about where we wanna get lunch from, Liam says that one restaurant we went to day before yesterday and Martin wants Jobilee. Me and Tim don’t really care, Tianna’s staying here with Elias.” Sasha explained, thankfully both she and Liam were being patient with him and Tim had already stood up to go get ready. 

“Jobilee had sounds fine, but I think I wanna stay here. I’m not feeling the best and I don’t think the rain will help any.” 

“Do you need to like lay down or do we need to get you meds or something?” Liam questioned but was brushed off by Jon. 

“No, I’ll probably just sleep it off.” 

“Okay but if any of us catch the plague we’re coming for you.” Tim ‘joked’ coming back in, now out of his sleep clothes, before grabbing his phone and room key. 

Martin followed behind him a few seconds later,“Same order as last time or?” 

“Yeah that’s fine, thanks.” 

“Alright then, be back in a bit.” 

Sasha, Martin, Liam, and Tim all headed out. Elias was still asleep and Tianna wasn’t really doing anything but scrolling through their feed in the living room. Jon walked into his and Tia’s shared room, crashing onto the bed in embarrassment. No one had really noticed him looking directly at Tim like that but the thought was enough. This type of thing had gone on for a while now, a few months at least? Jon found himself watching Tim’s mannerisms, trying to pick up on them slowly. Was it a bit creepy? Maybe. But he just wanted to be like him. To be as charming and attractive and funny, to get the same reactions he was always so jealous of. 

Because maybe if he could be like Tim, maybe then Martin would look at him that way, laugh with him too, maybe Martin would show him the same attention he gave him instead. 


End file.
